1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telephone communication systems and, in particular, to personal telephone communication systems permitting telephone connections via a local radio network and via an external radio network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system which permits seamless rerouting of existing telephone connections between the local radio network and the extended radio network, direct control of the emissions of the local radio network by the external radio network, and remote control and monitoring of devices within the local radio network from the external radio network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cordless telephone systems are well-known in the prior art. A cordless telephone system generally includes a portable cordless handset and a cordless base station which is connected to a telephone company phone system by a landline. The cordless base station has an assigned landline telephone number which allows the user to place and receive calls utilizing the cordless portable handset within a limited range of the cordless portable base station, such as within a home or office. However, due to the limited range present within such systems, a cordless portable handset provides the user with only relatively local radio-telephone communication.
Radio-telephone communication outside the range of a cordless telephone system may also be provided to the user via a cellular telephone system. A cellular telephone system typically includes cellular subscriber units which may be mobile or portable and cellular base stations which are connected to the public telephone company via one or more cellular switching networks. Each cellular subscriber has an assigned cellular telephone number which allows the user to place and receive calls within a widespread range of the cellular base stations, such as throughout a metropolitan area. However, the cost of utilizing a cellular telephone is generally much greater than the cost of utilizing a cordless telephone service.
Recently, in an effort to reduce this problem, a radio telephone has been introduced which may access both a wide-area cellular telephone system and one or more lower-cost cordless base stations at the user's home or office, such as a so-called "microcellular" telephone system within a home or office which may be utilized to provide wireless communications within a limited range. Such a system may use either the landline telephone number or the assigned cellular telephone number to place and receive calls.
A radio telephone which transmits and receives calls in both a cellular and a cordless system typically has the capability of selecting the system within which to operate; however, no provision currently exists for the seamless handoff of an existing telephone connection between a private microcellular or cordless system and the wide-area cellular network.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which would provide seamless rerouting of existing telephone connections between local radio networks and an extended radio network, direct control of the emissions of the local radio network by the external radio network, and remote control and monitoring of devices within the local radio network from the external radio network.